


Planes

by rntskl



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rntskl/pseuds/rntskl
Summary: "Soon you'll be in between heaven and meApologies if I seem unwillingIt's hard for me to watch you leave"Ilyong is leaving and Goyo who's supposed to see him off is nowhere to be seen.





	Planes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jotunhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotunhell/gifts).



> This angst is based on the song Planes by Moira & Nieman (hence the title). I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Special thanks to @softdelpilar for editing!

Ilyong never thought that Goyo won't see him off today.

 _Baka naman nalimutan niya lang?_ he thought, trying to reason out Goyo’s absence, but he knew deep down that that couldn’t be true. Goyo wasn't the type of person who forgot so easily, most especially when it came to promises. It’s that one thing he admired most about Goyo; _he never forgets his promises_. But here he was looking like a fool, standing outside the airport for about an hour already, waiting for someone who he feared might not come. Hindi, he tried to convince himself. _Nangako siya. Pupunta siya._

He checked his phone for a text message from him that he could’ve missed but there wasn't any. Not even a single missed call. He let out a sigh he didn’t realize he has been holding. “ _Tangina mo, Goyong,_ ” he muttered. “ _Nasaan ka na ba kasi?_ ”

Truth be told, he already knew that this would happen. The two of them had a fight the other night. There was nothing new to that. They would always fight even over the simplest of things, but they would almost always make up with each other afterwards. “ _Mahal kita, eh,_ ” he would always tell him. Their last fight, however, didn’t end up like their others.

Goyo stormed out of their apartment after they fought, shouting before he left, “ _Bahala ka na sa buhay mo, Ilyong! Ayoko na!_ ” That wasn’t the first time he said that to him, but it was the first time it sounded like he meant it. Ilyong wondered if he has gone too far this time. He stayed up late that night, waiting for his lover to return with a sorry smile, but no one came back. _Akala ko ba mahal mo ko_ , he thought, a bitter taste in his mouth.

He almost jumped when his phone vibrated. His heart sunk when he saw that it wasn’t a text from Goyo but a reminder about his flight. He has to go inside now. He couldn’t wait for him anymore. “ _Tangina mo talaga, Goyong!_ ” he said, wiping away the tears he didn’t realize were streaming down his face. “ _Nangako ka._ ”

***

The flight was tiring. He couldn’t make himself comfortable. He couldn’t sleep either. He kept looking out the window while asking himself, “ _Tama ba ‘to?_ ” A question that he asked himself a hundred times before making this decision. “ _Para naman ‘to sa aming dalawa, eh,_ ” he whispered. But why, he complained, couldn’t Goyo see that he was doing this for them and not for him alone? Why can’t Goyo understand? Why can’t they make this work? _Mahal mo ba talaga ako, Goyong?_ He was exhausted. When he got to the hotel, he cried himself to sleep.

***

While unpacking, he noticed a white sheet of paper neatly tucked between his shirts; it was a handwritten letter by Goyo which read:

_Ilyong,_

_Nawa’y mapatawad mo ‘ko sapagkat hindi kita nagawang samahan sa paliparan ngayon. Alam kong nangako ako, at pinapahalagahan ko ang lahat ng mga pangako ko, ngunit hindi ko rin akalain na magagawa kong sirain ang isa sa mga pangako ko sa’yo sa kadahilanang ayokong samahan ka upang sa huli ay iwanan mo lamang. Napakamakasarili man, pero ayoko nang masaktan sa huling pagkakataon. Mas kakayanin kong saktan ang aking sarili kaysa saktan mo._

_Mahal kita, Ilyong, higit pa sa inaakala mo. Ngunit hanggang ngayon ay ‘di ko pa rin mawari bakit kailangan mong lumisan? Hindi ko pa rin maintindihan bakit kailangan mo akong iwan dito ng mag-isa? Bakit mo pa kailangang lumayo kung minsan mong sinabi sa akin na sapat na ako para sa’yo? Hindi ko maiwasang isipin kung ano ba ang mga nagging pagkukulang ko kaya’t kinakailangan mong tumungo sa kabilang sulok ng mundo para sa ating dalawa._

_Huwag mo sanang mamasamain ang liham kong ito. Wari’y nagdadamdam lamang ako. Hindi ako galit sa’yo, kundi’y sa aking sarili. Patawad sa lahat ng mga nasabi ko sa’yo, iniirog kong Ilyong. Tanging dalangin ko lamang ngayon ay ang iyong kaligtasan at kasiyahan. Mag-ingat ka palagi at asahan mo na sa iyong pagbabalik (na sana ay nalalapit na) ay narito pa rin akong naghihintay sa’yo._

_Sumasaiyo,_  
_Gregorio_

**Author's Note:**

> After reading this, please read Goyo’s perspective in @softdelpilar’s work entitled Grounded. Here’s the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426922


End file.
